The Never Ending Authors Note
by starjumper
Summary: This is the autors note that, literally, NEVER ENDS! Join the flock as I put them through test after test of meeting a certain half-vampire and the craziest of all my friend.
1. The Beggining

**A/N: yeah welcome to my never ending authors note! Starring...**

**Stars: Max!**

**Max: Hi**

**Stars: Iggy!**

**Iggy: I'm hungry**

**Stars: Nudge!**

**Nudge: OMG! I'm in an author's note! This is- BAM!**

**Stars: Moving on...**

**Stars: Gazzy!**

**Gazzy: Hi**

**Stars: And Fang!**

**Fang: ...**

**Stars: ...**

**Flock: ...**

**Stars: What a happy guy he is.**

**Fang: Why are we here? The last thing I remember I was flying and now I'm in this random room!**

**Stars: Yes and I saved you by transporting you to this safe house.**

**Gazzy: Why are there bars on the window?**

**Stars: So the erasers don't get in.**

**Max: Okay... so what do we do?**

**Stars: -shrugs- I'll introduce random characters from different books and test your reaction.**

**Darren Shan: -appears- what the-**

**Max: Who the hell are you?**

**Darren Shan (DS): I'm Darren Shan, I'm a half vampire!**

**Flock: o_O**

**Stars: Interesting... –writes down random stuff like a psychology- **

**DS: Where am I?**

**Iggy: A prison in disguise**

**DS: Oh, I'm hungry.**

**Flock: -screams- -runs-**

**Stars: Hi-five –puts up a hand-**

**Stars and DS: -high-fives-**

**Stars: Okay go away...**

**DS: -disappears- **

**Gazzy: Is he gone!**

**Stars: His long gone!**

**Flock: -sighs- -comes back-**

**Stars: I'd like you to meet my friend, Evil Robina, fresh from the insane asylum**

**Evil Robina (ER): -appears- Hi Stars!**

**Stars: What's up?**

**ER: -Checks- The roof.**

**Stars: thanks for that Einstein, I didn't know that.**

**ER: Your pretty dumb then **

**Stars: -_-**

**Flock: ...**

**ER: Hey look it's the flock! –Pokes- Fang- in the flesh!**

**Fang: Are you sure she's still not crazy?**

**ER: Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me up in a rubber room. I hated that rubber room I even died in that rubber room. They buried me under some rocks. I hated those rocks. Rocks drive me crazy. **

**Flock: o_O**

**Stars: Now Evil Robina why don't you go play with your banana bombs –gives banana bomb- and you banana gun –gives banana gun-**

**ER: Yeah! Boom! –Throws one of her bombs at Gazzy-**

**Gazzy: -screams- -runs-**

**ER: -throws bombs at flock and tries to shoot them-**

**Flock: -runs- -narrowly misses all bombs-**

**Stars: I'm so proud of Dana**

**Iggy: how long are we going to be here?**

**Stars: -notices Iggy is next to him- oh you survived and forever! This is the never ending authors note! Mwuahahahaha!**

**Iggy: Okay that's fine with me.**

**Stars: Iggy tell the reviewers to review...**

**Iggy: Review please!**

**Stars: and that there's cake for whoever reviews first, second and third and so on**

**Iggy: Free Cake!**

**Stars: and that you're gay**

**Iggy: I'm gay! Wait- what?**

**Stars: -cracks up wildly-**

**Iggy: -_-**

**Stars: to be continued...**


	2. Death to all Horse Books!

**Stars: Hi everybody!**

**Iggy: You sound like Dr. Nick**

**Stars: That's the point!**

**Iggy: Please stop yelling**

**Stars: Ok!**

**Fang: Your friend is insane.**

**Max: She tried to poison me**

**Gazzy: She threw a bomb at me**

**Robina: She kicked her toe in the dark last night.**

**Stars: Yeah I really don't care. Well as you all know by the chapter of this title me and Robina**

**Robina: Robina and I.**

**Stars: -sighs- Robina and I are going to burn some horse books… oh and I've invited Birdgirl24 who we will call Bird for short.**

**Bird: -appears- OMG! It's the flock! Iggy I love you! –Tackles Iggy- -kisses Iggy-**

**Flock: o_O**

**Iggy: I like your friend…**

**Max: What about us?**

**Stars: You can too if you want to. **

**Flock: Yeah!**

**Fang: Finally something fun.**

**Stars: Okay the trucks should be here any moment now **

**Trucks: -arrive- -drop off books- -leave-**

**Stars: Let's burn some books! –Throws them on the fire- **

**Bird: Pony pals suck! –Throws pony pals on fire-**

**Robina: -throws a heap of books in the air and throws bomb at them-**

**Flock: -Piles on books-**

**Nudge: This is fun!**

**Stars: One more book and it's the most dreaded of all… the saddle club **

**-Dun dun dun duuuuunnnn-**

**Bird and Robina: -gasp-**

**Flock: Wtf?**

**-Time slows down-**

**Stars: -hold book over fire- -takes a deep breath-**

**-Time goes back to normal-**

**Dark Rose Queen: -shows up- Stars! Where are my horse books?**

**Stars: -cringes- -quickly drops book in- Ha-ha! I have burned all the horse books! Victory is mine!**

**Rose: They can print more…**

**Stars: DAMMIT! Why? –Falls to knees dramatically- **

**Robina: oh well we tried. –Shrugs-**

**Bird: We were so close.**

**Rose: -eye roll- -leaves-**

**Robina: -pats stars on back- it's okay you can try again later.**

**Stars: -****sighs- -stands up- I will get my revenge!**

**-Lighting strikes and thunder appears then disappears-**

**Fang: What just happened?**

**Max: I'm not sure but you have a problem Stars**

**Stars: My imaginary friend says you have a problem**

**Max: Wtf?**

**Fang: Okay so… **

**Gazzy: I farted.**

**Everyone but Gazzy: -runs away-**

**The Fire: -dies-**

**Horse books: -ashes now!-**

**Stars: What a fitting end**


End file.
